Both Ways
by Isa-Wildfire
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory find themselves in Terra Nova. The TARDIS is lost and once again the situation of being in a seperate dimensions puts the Doctor off his rocker.
1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS went on the fritz again, maybe she was still acting up from when River shot the console. She dropped the trio in the middle of the rainforest and flew off and just kept on flying. They hit the ground hard and it took a moment to get up again. The Doctor raised his screwdiver to try to call her back, but then something growled from under some bushes and he figured it was best to run, because it wasn't something he'd want to fight. It was prehistoric, definitely. They'd been dropped on prehistoric Earth, just the Doctor, Amy, and … Rory. "Amy! Rory!" he shouted.

They were nowhere near him. This fact solidified as he frantically looked around. Not only that but they were in a prehistoric ranforest, with no weapons, no transportation, and no clue what to do. He wasn't going to shout again, though the tempation was great. Calling the attention of some hugnry beast wasn't high on his to do list. The sound of buzzing wings, leathery wings, in the distance. The Doctor thought it was just in his mind, but then came the swarm appeared above him, diving towards him, fresh, unprotected, meat.

And he ran. He ran away, he actually literaly ran for once. Not just the metaphorical running that he's done his whole life. This was proper running. He ran for what felt like hours and was actually only just one hour. Within that hour he'd climbed trees and scrapped his knees multiple times before the flock of pterosaurs lost interest in chasing the Doctor. A quick look around ensured him he was safe for the moment and his gangly legs gave way, sitting him between the roots of an oak possibly older than he was.

Then there was the buzzing, but now motorized hums. An entourage of four-wheelers and three rovers were coming up fast. No voices, no shouts, but that sort of technology at this time on Earth was impossible. Curious as ever, the Doctor got up and turned towards the oncoming stampede of vehicles.

One glimpse of him and every soldier on that patrol had their guns out and were in a neat circle around him. A woman with slick black hair in a ponytail came out of the biggest rover, "You're coming with us," she said as she hand-cuffed him and started herding him towards the rover.

"Yes, of course I am. One question first. What are humans doing in eighty-two thousand A.D.?" The Doctor asked, the fascination in his voice hardly concealed.

"Doctor!" Amy's voice sounded from within, relief painfully obvious. She stepped out of the car and hugged the Doctor tightly, "Oh, Doctor, I thought we'd lost you." She said quickly and released him.

"I was worried about you too. Where's Rory?" He asked as he was shoved non-too-gently into the rover and she fixed his bowtie slightly, dusting him off. Of course Mr. Pond was sitting in the car, relief on his face. "Oh good, you two didn't get seperated then. Good."

"He a friend of yours, Ponds?" The woman asked as she started the rover. Amy assured her of the fact, her red curls bouncing as she nodded. "I'm Lieutenant Washington. I've only had the Ponds in here for an hour and I've already heard lots about you. So where's your box?" she asked.

"My box? Oh! You mean the TARDIS, of course you mean the TARDIS," The Doctor quipped, "She's lost, I'm afraid." He shifted around to sit and furrowed his brow, his lips in a thin line, betraying his fear. The air in the rover stilled, though the windows were still open. This was bad. This was extremely very not good.

Miles away, in the canopy of the forest, a peculiar blue box crashed the Sixers camp. Mira had some of the men hoist the box upright. She tried the door, she tried to break the lock, every attempt to get into the box was futile. She was shocked and thrown back away from the box with every attempt at getting into it.

"What is it?" Some of the others asked. Mira had no idea. There was something that told her Nathaniel Taylor had something to do with this. It destroyed her camp and he'd have to pay.

"Set up an expedition, we're going to Hope Plaza. Taylor's going to pay for this." Mira commanded. Quickly all the members of the Sixers hoisted the box onto a cart to take it out to the heart of Terra Nova. "We have to be there by night fall." She demanded, as she got into her rover and started it up with a roar to scare away any slasher. Commander Taylor had a lot of explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Terra Nova," a well muscled man said, shaking the Doctor's hand, "I'm Commander Nathaniel Taylor." The Doctor grinned like a child as he shook his hand.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, and look at all you cool, wonderful, people!" he exclaimed. His excitement could barely be contained. This was definitely something he had never seen before in all his travels, and oh, how he loved shiny new things. Taylor led them all up to his office. It was set in the perfect place to look over the gate into Terra Nova.

As they entered, and Taylor closed the door, Amy was the first to ask a question.

"How did you all get back here? In the past I mean," She asked. Commander Taylor smiled.

"Good Question," he said, "but everyone who's here knows, how come you lot don't?"

"Oi, answer my question first," Amy quipped. Taylor chuckled and began explaining.

"In the twenty-second century the world was dying and our populations were taking it harshly. We discovered a portal that went back to prehistoric times. It was a one-way portal, though. I was the first one through to begin building the new world." The Doctor turned on his heel to the Commander and considered his story for a moment. He frowned and his lips moved silently as he thought.

"Tell me, Commander, if this is Earth's past, would it not affect the future as you knew it and create a paradox?" The Doctor had a sneaking suspicion he already knew.

"It's another dimension, of course." The Doctor's eyes almost bulged out of his head. His long legs looked as if they would tangle in themselves as he ran down towards the middle of the marketplace and looked around at the sky. He ran back up the stairs and looked out towards the forest. He bolted back into the Commander's office, panic written all over his angular face. He began to speak frantically both from being out of breath and alarmed out of his wits, "I may not have mentioned this, Taylor, but my ship can't cross dimensions without ripping space-time itself. Last time it did…" he cast a sad glance to his companions as he gathered himself, "Just, trust me, this isn't a good thing at all."

"I'm sorry Doctor, but you've lost me. You'll have to tell me exactly who you are now. I've already told you more that I usually tell strangers about this project," Taylor crossed his arms.

"Wait, wait, wait," the Doctor's tone turned from panic to intrigue, "'More than you're used to telling strangers'? Are there "strangers" in a place like this? Doesn't everyone here have to go through you when they come?" The Doctor asked quickly. Taylor sighed.

"Come with me," he signed for the trio to follow him. He led them down to the Eye. The room bathed in an eerie cool blue light. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning.

"Cool," he quipped, "an entire database of every moment and every second in history, from the human perspective and to the natural perspectives of the Earth. But anyway," he said, putting the sonic away, "I asked a question, that I do want answered. Are there strangers, people you don't know, or trust, here?"

"We call them the Sixers," Taylor said abruptly, "a group that came through on the sixth pilgrimage. I used to have all the data on them, but they work for someone back in 2159 and they were told how to delete their existence from my records. They were also told to leave Terra Nova and try to find a way to make the portal go both ways-"

"Why is that a bad thing?" Rory interrupted.

"Because if the manage it the true goal of the Terra Nova project would be realized. You see, this place, for me, was meant as a fresh start for humanity, a way we could all do it over and do it right so we don't end up killing ourselves. But, the true intent was for us to come here, plunder this dimension for all it's worth and take it back to the future," Taylor said somberly, "I cannot let that happen though, so I tell the people who come here that our goal is to start fresh, and keep the truth. It's a dishonorable thing to do, I know, but it's what I have to do." Taylor stopped and turned to the Doctor, "Now, you understand why I can't trust just anyone my soldiers find in the woods. So tell me, Doctor Who, exactly?"

The Doctor considered what Taylor had described for a long time before saying anything, never answering his question. "How close?" he finally said after a long silence. What, Taylor asked. "How close are the Sixers to making the portal go both ways? I know it must take months, maybe years to figure out the equations, but I'm sure the organization that sent them sent a genius with them too. Tell me, Commander, how long do you think it will be before they finish these?" The trio looked expectantly at their grey-haired host. Taylor's face was solemn, as if he wished what he was about to say weren't the truth.

"Soon," he said at last.


End file.
